


[Podfic] re: I'm keeping him

by quietnight



Series: re: re: re: re: blond joke [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Candy, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Side Story, pepper and bucky take over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: What do you call a brunet and a redhead in a room full of blonds?</p>
<p>A: All the brains in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. re: I'd owe you one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [re: I'm keeping him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787221) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Thanks to lazulisong for permission to record.

**Download:**[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbkR4V1Z1MnBXVkk/view?usp=sharing) (10.2 MB)

 **Length:** 11:04


	2. re: are you kidding me stark

**Download:**[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbHlyMVhwNHAzUzA/view?usp=sharing) (12.12 MB)

 **Length:** 11:02


	3. re: tiny robot. TINY. ROBOT.

**Dowload** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVjFFZmY2LU12MHc/view?usp=sharing) (9.5 MB)

 **Length:**  10.19


	4. re: immersion therapy sounds like bullshit, I know

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpelJWUUxEQnluUjA/view?usp=sharing) (8.1 MB)

 **Length:** 8.50


	5. one step at a time, probably

**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpajN3ZGZWamxRMVU/view?usp=sharing) (7 MB)

 **Length:** 7.32


	6. in the still of the night

**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSlRJZWRFRFJIY1k/view?usp=sharing) (4.8 MB)

 **Length:** 5.13


	7. re: snafu

**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWGQ2V0hLQTBKNU0/view?usp=sharing) (12.7 MB)

 **Length:** 13.46


	8. re: didn't you know this would happen

**Download:**[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMHdncm1hWUZKMlU/view?usp=sharing) (9.4 MB)

 **Length:** 10.11


	9. epilogue

**Download:**[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcHowT052RGZsc1E/view?usp=sharing) (1.9 MB)

 **Length:** 2.02


End file.
